


Не самый удачный день

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: Кили досадует - что может быть скучнее самого обычного дня?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-БПА, Тотальное АУ относительно канона.  
> Работа написана за ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Aidean 2016.

День не задался с самого утра.  
  
Все началось с того, что он позорно проспал. Услышал тихий смешок — и сразу же открыл глаза, словно по плечу кто хлопнул. Фили стоял у двери — полностью одетый, готовый к выходу. Сказал, не скрывая нахального торжества в голосе, подбрасывая на руке перевязь с мечами:  
  
— Я же говорил тебе, что буду сегодня первым. Теперь догоняй, братишка. Если сможешь.  
  
Вырвавшись из постели, Кили стал судорожно одеваться, на чем свет ругая собственное невезение — вот надо было вчера застрять почти на весь день в новой шахте, чтобы потом до ночи искать в библиотеке эту проклятую книгу! Конечно же, не нашел — Фили обошел его и тут, наведавшись к Ори сразу после обеда. И что теперь? Где взять новые загадки? Ори сказал — где-то были еще похожие книги, и даже много. Совсем старые, с легендами и сказками, с песнями про какой-то стародавний дивный народ. Может, и загадки там будут. Ну, так попробуй найди что-нибудь быстро в этом затхлом плесневелом царстве. А нужно-то прямо сейчас.  
  
Правда, если хорошо попросить… О да, просить он умел. Полночи сегодня Фили с такой охотой уступал его просьбам — как еще первым-то встал? Так вот, если попросить как следует — может, брат уступит ему половину. Только надо будет еще переписать. Тоже — время, а где ж его набраться? Торин и так сердится, почему так долго тянут. Давным-давно пора было отправляться в путь.  
  
Но без загадок — никак. Не сунешься к ним без загадок.  
  
Вывалившись за дверь, Кили стремглав понесся по коридору к выходу на восточный карниз. По дороге заскочил в трапезную — схватил здоровенный ломоть хлеба и курицу, позабытую кем-то на блюде. Опять неудача! Еда попалась с характером — застывший жирный бок выскользнул из пальцев, курица запрыгала по полу в сторону обернувшейся на шум кухарки, убиравшей со столов. Ловчее перехватив полотенце, она двинулась в его сторону, чтобы перетянуть пониже спины младшего наследника, устроившего разгром в ее владениях. Подобрав свою строптивую добычу, Кили ловко увернулся от неминуемого наказания и помчался дальше, на ходу откусывая то от каравая, то от куриного бока.  
  
Выбравшись наружу, бросил остатки вниз и, не глядя под ноги, через три ступеньки запрыгал по узенькой лестнице к верхней пещере. Чего глядеть-то? Хожено здесь перехожено. Хоть ночью, хоть в непогоду, хоть летом, хоть зимой. Не ошибешься.  
  
Повернув, на площадке у развилки не удержался — глянул на самый-самый верх. Уж сколько их обоих там видел — каждый раз сердце на миг падало в пропасть. Вот и теперь — тоже.  
  
Распластавшись на камнях, гибкой чешуйчатой шеей обернувшись вокруг самой вершины Одинокой Горы, наверху спал дракон. Кажется. Разве знает кто из гномов это наверняка? Сколько лет уже ходят мимо, иногда подолгу не замечая, а нет-нет — и вскинут кверху с опаской глаза. А вот кто знает — так только тот диковинный уродец, что полз за ними от самых Мглистых Гор, да все причитал, скулил по ночам, что они украли его Прелесть. Ныл и хныкал, прячась за деревьями заколдованного леса. А как вышли они по древней давным-давно заброшенной тропе к озерному городу — сгинул куда-то. Пропал, будто и не было его вовсе. И вновь вынырнул лишь тогда, когда Торин отправил хоббита в Гору — исполнять обещанное. Страшно, конечно, но уговор есть уговор. Ох и натерпелись они, топчась у тайной двери и слушая, как бушует внутри Горы дракон! Пресытившись загадками и болтовней с мохноногим недотепой, тот совсем уже собрался было испепелить его, но в последний момент польстился на блестящую диковинку, что Бильбо всю дорогу крутил в руках да потешал своих спутников. То наденет на палец — и нет его, то снимет — вот он, тут как тут. Где взял — не говорил, а только стоило ему вытянуть колечко из жилетного кармана, нытье и вопли из кустов про украденную Прелесть делались громче да жалобнее. Как сам невысоклик потом рассказывал, условились они с драконом напоследок так: коли отдаст он Смаугу колечко — тот его живым и отпустит. Кили, как услышал про такой уговор, удивился страшно — вот глупость-то! Зачем отдавать? Надень на палец, да иди себе тихонько к выходу. Но, видать, не зря еще у Беорна Бильбо все шептался с Гэндальфом, да крутил у того перед носом кольцо.  
  
Все так складно и получилось. Смауг рявкнул напоследок, разинул пасть, чтобы пыхнуть огнем, а невысоклик возьми, да и кинь туда то колечко. Что тут началось! Гора содрогнулась, небо чуть пополам не треснуло, далеко-далеко на юге что-то полыхнуло страшно и так грохнуло, словно под землю ушла целая страна. И стихло все. Вот тогда они в гору-то и вошли. Смотрят — дракон лежит, словно мертвый. Но дышит. И моргает, башкой своей огромной трясет — очумело так, будто сам не понимает, кто он такой и что здесь делает. А перед ним скачет кто-то неведомый — грязный, худой, глаза навыкате. То ли гоблин, то ли орк-недомерок. И все повторяет: «Моя Прелесть! О, моя Прелесть! Моя огромная, ненаглядная, драгоценная Прелесть!» И лезет к самой драконьей морде — обниматься. А Бильбо на них с балкона таращится, откуда кольцо кидал.  
  
Как уж оно так вышло, что дракона этот дохляк приручил — никто и не понял. Только хоббит, когда домой собирался, уж сто раз на все лады повторил про этих двоих, гномам наказ оставляя. Что сказки любят, загадки разные. Что нет от них никакой опасности, пока Горлум — так звали того недомерка — будет неразлучен со своей Прелестью.  
  
Дракон как очухался, попытался было за старое приняться — огнем плеваться, дальше Гору разорять. Где там! Быстро они его наружу выперли — нечего в чужом доме сидеть, коли хозяева вернулись. Он крылья расправил, да взвился под самые облака — Горлум едва успел ему на шею вскочить. Сделал над озером круг, полетал над заколдованным лесом. Дыхнул — нет внутри больше пламени, только туману вонючего напустил. Все вокруг на три дня заволокло. И странный такой туман — не видать в нем ничего глазами, а ходишь внутри, руками шаришь, и звуки разные слышишь: крики, оружейный звон и лязг, орочьи вопли. Или медвежий рев. Как будто битва гремит вокруг. Иногда на языке непонятном кто-то говорит. Певучем таком, складном, даже когда отрывисто и резко, словно приказывает. Уж воинскую команду Кили на любом наречии разберет, не больно-то мудреная задачка.  
  
Гномы от того тумана ядовитого в Горе затворились. Пережидали. А как развиднелось снаружи — выглянули посмотреть, что за битва такая им прислышалась.  
  
Рассеялся туман — и нет вокруг ничего.  
  
Дракон три дня пропадал невесть где, да потом назад воротился. Смирный стал, тихий, словно враз обленился или забыл, зачем прилетал. Внутрь больше не лез — облюбовал для себя самую вершину Горы. Там и поселился. Горлум к нему перебрался, жил теперь в небольшой пещере, подле своей ненаглядной Прелести. Вот уж выдумал имечко для чудища, нечего сказать. Все разговаривали они меж собой. Загадки друг другу загадывали, иногда ссорились — своды над головами чуть подрагивали тогда и с шелестом мелкое крошево осыпалось — когда одному казалось, что другой жульничает: старые загадки сует или спрашивает нечестное.  
  
Но это уже никому не мешало. Да и не до них стало — столько дел накопилось за прошедшие годы. Хотя, когда яйца драконьи в Горе обнаружились в нижних ярусах, да от вернувшегося в горны тепла стали из них проклевываться молодые драконы, вновь гномы струхнули немного. С одним-то боязно, хоть и не плюется больше огнем, а куда ж еще десяток девать? Никаких гор не хватит. Лазили к Смаугу с вопросами, как так вышло, да что им делать теперь. Все ж таки соседи — нельзя просто взять и побросать беспокоящие находки в печи. Неудобно получится. Смауг к тому времени совсем смирным стал, но разговаривал все равно только через Горлума — помнил, как выгнали его из Горы. Обиделся, видать. Только и сказал им тогда, что драконы долго-долго растут, столетиями. И совсем неопасны, пока молодые.  
  
Вот тогда он с братом и вызвался за драконами приглядывать. Чтобы бед каких по бестолковости своей крылатой не натворили. А еще лучше — чтобы польза от них была. Потому как сильные они и быстрые, не чета орлам, что перенесли их когда-то через Андуин. И выносливые — не боялись ни холода, ни другой какой непогоды. А еще — каждый со своим характером оказался. Кили больше других глянулся Торм. Могучий и хитрый — иногда даже подлый, но тут уж Кили ему быстро объяснил, что в этой игре, не в пример каким другим, всегда будет главным тот, кто сверху — свирепый, с глазами цвета темного янтаря. Яростный — в драке никому спуску не давал. Разве что Самад, которого Фили взял для себя, мог ему противостоять. Кили и сам на него сначала поглядывал, но когда тот чуть не сбросил его после первых пробных полетов, оставил мысль доверить свою жизнь такой дрянной твари. А Фили — ничего, как-то быстро к Самаду приноровился. Тот его слушался, и таких фокусов, как выкидывал с Кили, даже и не пытался повторять. Тоже черный, но на солнце его чешуя отливала зеленью. У Торма — синевой.  
  
Ох, и повозиться же пришлось, пока они с братом придумали, с какой упряжью будет удобнее править этими крылатыми тварями! Конская, даже переделанная, не годилась совсем. Долго прикидывали, чертили, подбирали материал. Один раз даже чуть не подрались — пришлось к старикам идти за советом, из чего все-таки делать удила. Слюна у драконов оказалась покрепче кислоты — доброе кованное железо растворяла за пару дней. А вот мифрил — нет. Так что пришлось дядюшке раскошелиться на поистине королевскую упряжь. Все правильно: таким перевозчикам только королей и пристало возить. Ну, или их наследников.  
  
В два прыжка одолев последний пролет, Кили вылетел на ровную широкую площадку перед пещерой, где жили драконы, и чуть не скрипнул зубами с досады. Ну, конечно, где ж ему еще быть!  
  
Фили, поседлав Самада, стоял, небрежно привалившись плечом к стене и, картинно позевывая, рассматривал узор на рукояти своего кинжала. Заслышав шумное дыханье брата, поднял голову.  
  
— Ну, наконец-то. Я чуть не заснул тут, пока дождался тебя.  
  
— Лучше б ты ночью заснул поскорей, — процедил Кили с досадой, хватая упряжь и кидаясь к Торму. — Глядишь, и другим выспаться удалось бы. Не пришлось бы тогда дожидаться.  
  
— Разве? — брат насмешливо изогнул бровь и, сунув в ножны кинжал, принялся наматывать на руку длинный-предлинный повод. — Вот уж не думал, что ты жаловаться затеешь.  
  
— А я и не жалуюсь, — пробурчал Кили, ловко управляясь с бесконечными ремнями и пряжками. Не выдержав, добавил с усмешкой. — Кабы я против был когда… — проверив последний раз подпругу, первым прыгнул в седло. Торм уже давно щурился, предвкушая полет, переминался на толстенных когтистых лапах, нетерпеливо хлеща себя по бокам хвостом — тяжелым, словно дубовое бревно — только успевай уворачиваться. — Ну что, полетели?  
  
И первым ринулся вниз.  
  
Когда ж он заставит себя, наконец, бестрепетно валиться в пропасть, да глаза не закрывать? Всегда зажмуривался, хоть и на самый краткий миг. Зато потом, выровняв Торма — тот и сам давно знал, что потребует от него наездник — широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на стелющийся понизу мир. На озеро — блестящий круглый поднос, весь в чеканке мелких изломанных волн. Через несколько мгновений поднос становился блюдом, потом и вовсе блюдечком, отливавшим на солнце ослепительным серебром. На заброшенные города людей — тот, что стоял на воде, и тот, что прятался в отрогах, у самых врат Эребора. Их покинули давным-давно — никто из гномов не помнил, когда это было. На зачарованный лес, на опушках которого, если пролететь низко-низко, чуть не цепляясь драконьим пузом за верхушки деревьев, можно было увидать тех диковинных тварей, что попались им на пути, когда они шли возвращать себе Гору. Лес и тогда был пуст, а сейчас и вовсе вымер. Лишь кое-где на берегах Быстротечной, да на вершинах заросших мхом холмов бродили эти странные существа. Как-то раз Кили удалось увидеть одного из них близко-близко. Казалось, еще миг — и можно будет коснуться рукой высоких изломов рогов, вознесшихся над белой волнистой гривой. Существо медленно повернуло голову, отвело рукой со лба светлую прядь, брошенную в лицо порывом ветра, поднятого драконом. Надменно-бессмысленно посмотрело им вслед — Кили все оборачивался, силясь поймать его тусклый невыразительный взгляд. И медленно удалилось в лес, глухо постукивая по камням огромными, обрамленными бурой шерстью копытами.  
  
Этот, такой здоровый, что цеплялся за ветки рогами, нервно дергая головой, наверняка был вожаком здешней стаи. Попадались и другие — помельче, с рогами и без. У Кили среди них даже завелись два любимца — он научился выделять их среди медленно бредущих к водопою. Рыжик и Беляк — он так их назвал. Хотя, может, это были две самки — разве поймешь с высоты? Оба с человеческими торсами, как и у вожака, но не гладкокожими, а поросшими рыжей и белой шерстью. На головах — длинные волосы, без рогатых корон. И у обоих за спинами луки. Зачем? Охотились они, что ли? Или защищались? Тогда и вовсе выходило странно — кто мог напасть посреди застывшего пустого леса на этих могучих полуживотных-полулюдей?  
  
А больше всего он любил подняться высоко-высоко, туда, где холод начинал ощутимо кусать за уши и хватать за пальцы, пытаясь вырвать поводья. Воздуха не хватало: дышишь — и не надышишься никак, словно стоишь у жадной раскаленной топки. Зато видно было на сотни миль вокруг. Если вытерпишь, если не заупрямится недовольный Торм, которому тоже приходилось несладко, можно стереть рукавом выжатые из глаз слезы и смотреть, смотреть в бесконечную даль, щурясь от солнца или, повернувшись к луне спиной, выискивать знакомые сочетания звезд. На зачарованный лес, на блестевший за ним клинок Андуина, на Мглистые Горы, чьи вершины скрывались за облаками — вот бы сгонять туда вместе с Фили, да рассадив драконов на соседние пики, хохотать во все горло и перекрикиваться, дразня разносящееся повсюду эхо. И правда, давно пора туда слетать. А то как загонит их Торин в Железные Холмы — когда еще домой воротятся. Дядюшка Даин с таким нежданным — хоть и временным — подарком, как Смауг, не скоро захочет расстаться. Пока всех припасенных дел не переделает — всех плотин, всех дорог не построит, всех лишних неровностей не сравняет и нужных не нагородит — от себя не отпустит.  
  
Поерзав в седле, Кили заложил плавный вираж над лесом, бросив на прощанье взгляд на одинокую скалу посреди Андуина. Затем посмотрел на юг, туда, где лежали мрачные руины какой-то древней безымянной крепости. Отсюда их не было видно, но если подлететь поближе, то больше всего они походили на одинокий гриб-рогатик, внезапно выросший посреди расступившегося леса. Изломанные осыпавшиеся башни, обрушившиеся лестницы, ведущие в никуда, ржавые цепи и скрюченные разодранные решетки. Кто его строил и зачем, кто правил отсюда, какими народами — теперь не узнаешь. Да и зачем? Гномам до этого дела нет.  
  
Развернувшись к Горе, Кили увидел брата, летевшего правее и выше. Крылья у Самада были чуть шире, чем у Торма. Тот мерно рубил ими воздух, порой надолго замирая, лениво планируя в восходящих теплых потоках. Или же, обняв себя за плечи огромными перепончатыми лапами, на несколько мгновений превращался в наконечник исполинского копья и камнем несся вниз, чтобы раскрыться почти у самой земли и вновь взмыть под облака, вышибая из всадника дух.  
  
У Кили бы точно вышиб.  
  
А вот у Фили, похоже, нет. Он часто так делал, не обращая внимания на отчаянные вопли, несшиеся вдогонку. Видно, действительно доверял прирученному дракону.  
  
Поравнявшись с братом, Кили придержал Торма и крикнул, повернувшись на бок в седле:  
  
— Эй, Фили, ты, говорят, вчера разжился новой книгой. Уже проглядел ее? Много там или нет? Поделишься со мной?  
  
— Какой еще книгой? — поддразнивая Кили, тот сделал вид, что не понимает, о чем идет речь.  
  
— Ладно, кончай придуривать, — Кили с притворной угрозой качнул Торма в его сторону. Кожаное крыло скользнуло по бедру Самада, тот дернул хвостом и недовольно покосился на своих нахальных соседей. — Мне Ори все рассказал. Так есть в ней что путное?  
  
— Не знаю, еще не смотрел, — беспечно ответил тот и чуть коснулся пятками чешуйчатых боков. Самад сделал пару мощных взмахов и на пол-корпуса выдвинулся вперед.  
  
— Так посмотри! — теряя терпение, крикнул Кили, вновь нагоняя брата. — Торин нам головы оторвет, если не заставим эту тварь сняться с насиженного места в самые ближайшие дни. Этих тварей, — поправился он.  
  
— Ты что же, и Горлума хочешь с собой тащить? — удивился Фили.  
  
— Хочешь — не хочешь, а придется. Старый ящер без своей сморщенной лягушки и с места не сдвинется. Пусть берет его с собой. Не велика ноша. Главное — уболтать их обоих, чтобы слушались. Да чтоб на обратную дорогу загадок хватило. Хотя, — тут он почесал в затылке сложенной вдвое ременной петлей. — Может, у Даина еще что найдем?  
  
— Поглядим, — Фили качнул головой, и тут же возразил сам себе. — Правда, вряд ли он даст нам по своим чертогам без дела шататься. Кто ж тогда будет управляться со Смаугом?  
  
— Да, верно, — Кили тяжело вздохнул и опустил плечи. — Как насядет с поручениями — хорошо, если к ночи будет отпускать. Того и гляди — будешь валиться на кровать, как бревно, и отрубаться до самого рассвета. Вот что за жизнь?! — он вновь яростно вскинулся, сдвинул брови и сердито взглянул на Фили. — Я на такое не согласен, так и знай.  
  
— Так ведь и я не согласен, — улыбнулся тот. — Не переживай, братишка. Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Если это будет наша самая большая трудность — считай, в этой жизни нам повезло. Могло бы все и по-другому выйти.  
  
— Куда уж хуже, — пробурчал Кили, глядя из-под руки, как солнечные лучи скользят по скальным пикам приближающийся Одинокой Горы, окрашивая мертвый камень в цвета жизни — розовато-золотистый, оранжевый и сияюще-желтый. — Я думал, все будет не так. Думал, мы будем свободны, будем делать, что захотим, а уж когда появились драконы, то и вовсе решил…  
  
— Ну до чего ж ты наглый тип, — перебил его Фили, с притворным укором качая головой. — Подумаешь — в кои веки раз заставили, — тут он быстро поправился. — Попросили поработать, — взглянул на все еще дующегося Кили с легкой усмешкой. — Как по мне — все вышло не так уж и плохо.


End file.
